Johnny Bravo Gets A Tan
by GlitterStickers
Summary: Johnny goes to get a tan, but something goes horribly wrong...


**Johnny Bravo gets a tan**

**[RATED M]**

Johnny was at the diner talking to Pops like he usually does, out of boredom Johnny picks up a newspaper that was sitting in front of him. Johnny tries to read the topics but skips right ahead to the advertisements. Out of all the ads, "Body Tan" got his attention, In a thought cloud he thinks that if he gets a body tan will get him all the ladies he wants. Johnny likes this idea and rushes out in excitement to the tanning salon.

Once Johnny arrives at the salon he runs into the building throws cash down on the front counter and runs directly into the tanning room. Without any employee instruction, he locks the tanning room door and immediately jumps into a bed tanning machine. Johnny then carelessly turns the heat nob all the way. "Paradise here I come"! said Johnny. He grabbed a magazine and shut the bed hatch down, for the next couple of minutes Johnny reads the magazine but eventually falls asleep.

He wakes up screaming in pain, Johnny yells "Yeah, I'm ready for the ladies"! He steps out of the bed and looks for the nearest mirror. "Let's see how hot I look… WHAAA… AHHHHH"! Johnny was frightened by the reflection he saw. Since Johnny never took off his clothes, they were burned onto his skin, literally becoming part of him. His skin was nearly non-existent, his flesh was exposed, blood gushing out. His big yellow hair is no longer on his scalp only baldness. The most noticeable thing he saw is that his dick was inflated like a balloon. Johnny poked it, it exploded and blood, puss, and some other black slimy substance splattered across the room. Johnny screamed like a bitch and ran out of the tanning room and into the rest room. He sat at one of the stalks and sobbed for a while. He went to a sink to wash up; he starred once more at a mirror. He took off his sunglasses and saw his eyes, they were burned pitch black, red blood pulsating veins about to burst. Johnny was horrified; he put on his sunglasses and exited the rest room.

A little girl saw Johnny and screamed in fear, soon everyone realizes Johnny and run away screaming and yelling in terror, Johnny runs back home sobbing. His mother, Bunny immediately sends him to the hospital. The doctors say that Johnny's body has sustained so much damage that it was impossible for him to make a successful recovery. He also has cancer, Johnny is told that he only has a couple of days before he dies. Johnny spent the rest of that day and night at the hospital sleeping. When he woke up he was greeted by a pair of tits, it was a hot looking nurse getting ready to prepare Johnny breakfast. The nurse asked "How are you feeling"? "I'm not feeling too good baby, you here to make me better"?! The nurse took the bed sheets off, Johnny stares at what's left of his body. "AHH AHHH NOOOOO"! What did you people do to me?! "We had to remove your clothes from your skin to prevent infection from spreading through your body" the nurse replied. Johnny's body was a bloody mess, burnt rotting skin, blood, puss, and some of his internal organs where even exposed. Johnny once more sobbed, moaning "I just wanted to bang a chick for once in my life". The nurse heard his sobbing; she too felt sorrow for him. She thought of a way to well… cheer up her saddened patient. "Hey Johnny, I have something to tell you". "What"? Johnny replied. "There's not going to be any doctors coming in for the next few hours, and I don't have any other room…". "Do you want to fuck me"?! "Yeah, baby"! Johnny replied. Little did Johnny know that this nurse was a necrophilic.

The nurse striped off her clothes and got on top of Johnny she began to suck on his testicles since Johnny's cock was no longer present since it exploded into pieces. "Does that feel good"? The nurse said. "Oh… yeah" Johnny replied. The nurse tried multiple positions; doing everything she could to pleasure Johnny. She sucked his blood and spit it out into Johnny's mouth and over again, she rubbed her tits on his liver that was buldging out from his body. They then switched to face sitting, Johnny licked her clit with his rough slimy tongue. The nurse orgasmed right into Johnny's mouth, he swallowed it all. Johnny stuck his rotting fingers into her ass hole and repeatedly penetrated it while she sucked on his testicles. She shit all over Johnny's body; Johnny grabbed her shit and stuffed it up his own ass hole.

The sensation never felt so great, Johnny ripped off the nurse's tits and placed them where his cock used to be. He rips off her head and stuffed it up his ass, he then shitted out her shit and head. He ripped her vagina off and ate it. Johnny ran out of the room, and hunted down all the females he could find, raping them, eating them, and finally shitting them out. Eventually, Morgan Freeman made a appearance and narrated his journey of chaos. Years afterward, earth was destroyed by the Death Star.

-END


End file.
